ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shiva Prime
This looks like it should have been here And not in the main article: :*''After June 5, 2007 update was seen to use Heavenly Strike, ignoring shadows, multiple times on Firesday, not at all on the following Earthsday. Any correlation should be confirmed. ::*''Heavenly Strike has been seen to be used on Earthsday.'' Mobs don't always behave exactly the same every time. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 05:37, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Testimonials *Solo Testimonials **Easy solo as 70RDM/35DNC on darksday. Keep up buffs. She only paralyzed me once, which is what healing waltz is for. I never even casted Cure IV because curing waltz ii was all I needed. Remember to use blaze spikes instead of ice spikes! Fight took about 13 minutes. --Kimya5 08:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) **Easily by any SMN 70+ **A SMN70+ starting with tier IV spells with Ifrit and kite with Carbuncle or Fenrir when low on mp **A skilled 75DRG/WHM on Iceday, keeping Barblizzard up and avoiding Diamond Dust by using Superjump. **Easily by 75 NIN/WHM. **An experienced 75RDM/NIN37. **A skilled RDM/NIN without any gear except for swords on. **A 75 RDM/WHM with Hornetneedle, standard buffs, Enfire II, very few merits, and moderate gear on a neutral day. —Feauce 05:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) **A skilled SAM/DNC in eva set w/ soboro **A 75 SMN with no merits. Using Apollo's Staff and Carbuncle Mitts for - perpetuation, and using Vermillion Cloak for Refresh. Use Yagudo Drinks to keep mp up, Astral Flow if wanted, you do not need Astral Flow to beat Her. Summon Ifrit and use Fire IV as many times as possible, when ifrit is about to die or you are low on mp, run to opposite side use Elemental Siphon, and summon carbuncle. You may get some hate so it is good to keep up Blink/Stoneskin with /whm. And especially keep up your bar- spell to hold off a lot of damage. Once you get mp re-summon Ifrit and just repeat the process. Watch out for the 50% hp for her two-hour, with Stoneskin and bar- up you should be fine, but better safe then sorry. **A 75SCH/RDM. If you have a good amount of -dmg equipment it's possible to stand there and nuke her to death in a couple of minutes. I've never been able to pull this off, instead I use a more drawn out approach. Desert Boots (with Sandstorm) for movement and Pyrohelix can take her down without too much of a problem. I made a video and go through not only my gear (which is mostly AF or AH-buyable gear), but also my macros. The video was intended to show others how I do this and can be viewed at http://ffxi.thestoryisover.net/archives/428 - in the video, I actually screwed up several times but came out without too much problem. The fasted time I've done this `cat-and-mouse` DoT fight was in 8 minutes and of all things, on Iceday. It takes patience but I wouldn't consider it difficult. --Setherio 05:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) **Pld/Rdm. Always keep stoneskin, phalanx and barblizzard up. No food or medicines needed. ***I would like some clarification on this statement, as I have attempted PLD/RDM solo of Shiva a few times and could never get her to the point where she used Diamond Dust. —Feauce 05:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloed as L80 DRG/WHM. Used a plate of Carbonara and had book Refresh (Status Effect) from the previous zone. It was a rough fight, had to keep on the Healing Breath triggered with the Drachen Armet. Dropped into the red a few times, but didn't have to two-hour. She hit hard, just had to stay on top of healing. --Cinnaris 7:45 PM, August 27, 2010 (UTC) *Duo Testimonials **A well trained 75MNK/NIN37 and 75BLM/RDM37 on Trial by Ice **A RDM75/NIN and BRD75/WHM **A WHM75/BLM and a BST75/NIN using Funguar with Beast Affinity. **Easily by DRK/WHM and PUP/DNC using the Soulsoother with Scanner, keeping Aspir Samba up. Deactivating and reactivating the automaton for MP when required and keeping hate balanced so that the PUP could take hate from the DRK with just a Waltz and Animated Flourish when Blink needed recasting. No merits, no two hours, no items required. Using Healing Waltz and Paralyna to take Paralyze off as soon as possible from the PUP to keep Soulsoother from using Paralyna instead of Cure V. Not fought on Icesday or Firesday.--Lionix 20:12, 18 April 2009 (UTC) **Easy duo with 85 BST/RDM and 77 RDM/WHM dual boxed. Pet engaged until 40% then both my characters engaged. Ayrlie 21:06, October 20, 2010 (UTC) * Another VERY easy solo fight for 99RDM/49NIN. Composure, Temper, Utsusemi (Always Up), Refresh, Regen 2, Enfire, Barblizzard, Haste 2, Stoneskin, Protect, Shell, Convert, Heal than fight. Only 5:35 to win solo. They take more time to buff yourself than to fight. Took my stoneskin off only 1 time for a whole 2HP damage. Another fight when you start you can just sit back and not do much except keep Utsusemi up. WS Spirits Within is awesome against all Primes. At 3000TP it takes 1/3 of the life of the Prime.